Ennemis
by Alfa
Summary: Ton bras qui me soulève et me sauve. L'odeur de peur qui flotte entre nous. Si facile de te tuer là, tout de suite. Je prie que tu ne vois rien de ma perte de contrôle. Je lis dans ton regard le soulagement de me voir en vie. Je ne suis pas un innocent OS


_**Résumé :**_ Tome 7. Le feu dans la salle sur demande. Harry sauve Malefoy. Mais que pense le blond sur ce balai en compagnie de son éternel ennemi ? Qui perds ? Qui gagne ? Petit os sans prétention.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Hum... Ben non, je ne possède toujours pas Harry, Malefoy et toute la joyeuse troupe mais me permet tout de même de les traumatiser un peu !

_**Avertissement :**_ Slash pas slash ? A vous d'en décidez... Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie ça rentre...

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Ennemis **__**¤**_

_**¤**_

Le feu. Lumière vive pour mes rétines fragiles.

La chaleur inhumaine que doit subir mon corps. Ton bras qui me soulève et me sauve.

L'odeur de peur qui flotte entre nous.

Ce parfum de transpiration. Tes muscles contractés sur le manche du balai. Ton dos courbé dans l'accélération.

Je me penche en avant. Un peu plus.

Juste un peu plus près de toi.

Je m'accroche désespérément. Laisse-moi goûter cette sensation.

Juste une fois.

Sentir ton odeur particulière. Absorber ton courage. Dévorer un instant de ta vie.

Exister, pour changer.

J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en ai eut l'occasion. Te reconnaître plutôt que te sauver.

Me rends-tu la pareille aujourd'hui ? Une vie pour une vie ? Est-ce là tout ce que je suis ? Une vie parmi d'autres ?

N'as-tu pas senti la connexion complexe de nos vies au manoir ? As-tu cru en ta mort prochaine à cet instant cruel ? Crois-tu en la nôtre maintenant ?

J'ai peur. Je murmure des mots incompréhensibles à ton oreille. Tu réponds sur le même ton. Serait-ce une conversation civilisée que nous avons là ?

A peine quelques phrases que je ne comprends pas.

Je me sens bien. Comme à ma place, serré contre toi dans ce lieu où je ne devrais pas être.

Où tu n'aurais pas du venir me sauver.

J'aurais du mourir.

Mais tu es là. Tu me sauves. Encore. Encore. _Encore…_

Je ne serais jamais débarrassé de toi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importent les crimes dont je peux me rendre coupable, qu'importe que ma personne ait provoqué la mort de Dumbledore.

Mes parents, ma position, ma vie.

Qu'importe ce que je dois être.

Tu es là. Toujours.

A jamais.

Les meilleurs ennemis.

Alors je respire. Longuement. Profondément. Pour me donner du courage.

Je caresse distraitement tes hanches. Tu sursautes.

J'éloigne précipitamment mes mains.

Leur lance un regard courroucé. Même si le coupable, c'est moi.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Quelle folie anime mon corps ? Quelle sottise prend possession de mon cœur ?

Je te hais. Si fort.

Que je pourrais te tuer là, tout de suite. Oublier mon égarement passager. Oublier cette idée insupportable que l'un de nous puisse mourir.

Mes mains serrent puissamment cette fois. Voudraient exploser ce corps si fin, si différent de moi. Unique.

Tu grimaces.

Je souris contre ton épaule.

Imbécile. La vie est si simple. Pourquoi choisir une voie qui ne serait pas celle que l'on souhaite que je prenne ?

Toi. Le sauveur. L'élu. Celui qui dominera le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Brun. Petit. Pauvret. Les yeux verts. Presque marié.

_Si facile de te tuer là. Tout de suite._

Moi. Le prétentieux. Le snob. Le futur mangemort. Le trouillard.

Blond. Grand. Aristocratique. Les yeux aciers. Célibataire.

Opposés. Physiquement. Mentalement. Dans notre histoire. Dans nos actions. Dans nos visions. Partout.

Tu gagneras. Tu épouseras ta rousse. T'auras des gosses horribles, mélange de vos deux physiologies repoussantes.

Mais je serais toujours là Potter. Toujours.

A me moquer. A t'insulter. A jouer la provoc. A enflammer ton âme d'un simple regard.

A ton mariage. Sur ton lieu de travail.

Tu ne me verras pas mais tu me sentiras. Toujours.

Près de toi. Dans l'ombre.

Bien au chaud dans le noir crée par ta propre lumière. A respirer le même air que toi. A sourire jaune quand tu riras.

A vomir quand tu l'embrasseras.

A désirer te frapper quand tu la posséderas.

Toujours.

Apprécies-tu le pouvoir que tu possèdes sur moi ? Je l'exècre et prie pour que tu l'ignores.

Mais je savoure l'ascendant que j'ai et que j'aurais à vie sur ton mental.

Tu descends et t'arrête, pied à terre. Je glisse et tes mains accrochent les miennes.

Complexe du héros Potter ?

Je ne suis pas un innocent.

Tu ne peux me sauver… puisque tu es le seul responsable de ma déchéance.

Je me sépare, priant que tu ne vois rien.

Les tremblements de mes mains. La rougeur de mon visage.

L'affolement de mes sens.

La perte de mon contrôle.

Nos yeux s'affrontent, ce cherchent, tentent de prendre l'avantage.

Une flamme brille. Cette rage que moi seul suis capable d'animer.

Je serais là Potter. Ce n'est pas une promesse.

C'est une constatation.

Car je ne peux. Je ne veux. Etre loin de toi.

Mon ennemi. A moi seul.

Tu m'appartiens depuis notre première rencontre.

Mais tu ne t'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui.

L'emprise que je possède sur toi. Que serais-tu devenu si j'étais mort dans ce brasier ? Qu'en aurait-il été de ta vie future ?

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois dans ton regard.

Le soulagement que je sois vivant.

Vois-tu mes yeux Potter ? Regarde bien. Si tu étais mort, ma vie n'aurait pas eut de sens.

Ce n'est pas du soulagement. Il était impossible que tu ne survives pas.

Il aurait été dommage que j'y reste.

Je suis ton ennemi.

C'est mon seul but dans la vie.

Attiser ta colère, ta rage, ta haine. Car elle seule fait ressortir ta puissance.

Et seule ta puissance pourra nous sauver tous.

Alors part Potter. Va faire ce pour quoi tu as été élevé. Pour ma part, j'ai accompli ma partie du marché dans la mascarade que sont nos vies.

Nous sommes nés pour nous haïr. Nous sommes nés pour nous affronter.

Nous sommes nés pour ne jamais céder l'un à l'autre un pouce.

Tu te détournes. Je reprends mon masque.

Les choses ont changées entre nous. Aujourd'hui.

A jamais.

Tu t'éloignes. Je prie pour ton salut. Pour que tu nous sauves. Pour que tu te sauves.

Je pars.

Vis.

Que je puisse maudire en paix ton existence.

_**¤**_

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

_**¤**_

Oui... C'est louche... Désolée je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir pour l'instant...

En cas de commentaires... Cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

Alfa


End file.
